


Three's a Crew

by aivi_rose



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: No Drama, all fluff, every episode is a podcast transcript yay, its just wholesome and conversational, like it gets a little deep but they can handle it, they fucking deserve it, they talk about real life things as well as their fictional lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivi_rose/pseuds/aivi_rose
Summary: The Good Hair Crew decides to start a podcast so they can catch up on each other's lives while Andi is at SAVA. Plus, Cyrus just really wanted to do it.Each chapter is written as a transcript for one episode of their podcast! They will be discussing their lives as well as occasionally irl events/news, and bringing in some guests in the future!





	Three's a Crew

Buffy: Hello world!

Andi: Testing…is my mic working?

Cyrus: Yep! The bars right here move when it picks up your voice.

B: I told you we should’ve went over this before we started recording.

A: I just like to go with the flow.

C: Exactly! And no one got hurt.

B: (jokingly) Fine, whatever. Welcome to our podcast everyone!

C: You forgot to say the name. How will the listeners know what show this is?

B: I didn’t forget.

C: Fine, I’ll say it: _Three’s A Crew!_

B: We did not agree to that name.

A: It’s not _that_ bad!

C: Buffy just gave Andi a disapproving look.

A: Cyrus, what are you doing?

C: I’m narrating our podcast for vision-impaired folks.

B: Cyrus, this is a _podcast. _Nobody can see what’s happening except us.

C: Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m narrating.

A: (laughing) Well…um, okay, we should probably get to the start of this podcast.

C: Yes.

A: So we’re all in my room right now, with a bunch of audio equipment that Cyrus begged his parents to buy for one big reason.

B: Andi is going to Shadyside Academy for Visual Arts—

A: (dramatically) —_SAVA_—

B:—yeah, SAVA, this fall, so she won’t be joining Cyrus and me in high school.

C: So I had the _great _idea of starting a podcast!

B: If you’re listening, you either know us personally or you just happened to come across this on SoundCloud somehow.

C: Either way, we love that you’re here.

A: Anyway, this podcast is going to run in sort of a loose format. Since there are three of us hosting, we will each choose a topic to talk about for about a third of the time. It can be a current event in the news, something going on in our lives, or just a topic that we’ve been thinking about a lot lately and want to talk about.

B: So we did a rock paper scissors competition to see who would go first this week.

C: I won!!

B: Rock Paper Scissors is the only type of physical competition he can do without injuring himself.

C: It’s true. The school nurse can testify for me.

A: Alright, well maybe that can be a topic for another day. What have you got for us to talk about today, Cyrus?

C: Alright, get ready for it…(beat) _FLAMINGOS!_

A & B, in unison: _Flamingos?_

C: What up, I’m Cyrus, I’m 15, and I’m heckin’ afraid of flamingos!

A: Did you just make a vine reference?

B: I’m surprised you didn’t just want to make a group Tik Tok instead of a podcast.

C: I did consider it, because that would showcase the incredible hair of the Good Hair Crew. But I wanted to be an active voice and not just behind the camera.

A: I’m proud of you, Cyrus.

C: Aww, thanks Andi. But you might want to hold off on that until after we talk about my fear of flamingos.

B: Yeah, so, when did this even start?

C: So basically, you know how you go to the zoo in first grade with the class and you do a little animal fact scavenger hunt thing with your chaperone group? Approximately halfway through that.

A: What happened?

C: I am _so_ glad you asked. I’m just minding my own business, filling out my scavenger hunt worksheet, and we’re just getting to the flamingo exhibit. So I read the next question on the sheet, and it just wants you to list one fact about flamingos. Seems innocent, right? So I go up to the information board for the flamingos, and I read it to find something interesting. But instead I find out that flamingos get their pink color because they eat so much shrimp!

B: What?

A: Huh?

C: So I start thinking, what if I eat too much shrimp? Will I turn pink too? What if I eat too much of one specific type of food? What if I eat too many blueberries and become _Violet-freakin-Beauregard? _

A: That doesn’t sound like a fear of flamingos in particular though, just fear of changing color based on your food I guess?

C: There’s more. So while little six year old me is having a full-blown _crisis_, a flamingo walks right up to me on the other side of the fence and does the leg thing. You know, where they put their leg all the way inside their feathers? It was practically going into attack mode. Who knows what it was getting ready to do. Swing it’s leg out to kick me in the face? Grab a knife it was hiding under its feathers to kill me? Showing off its clear ability to do anything that requires remotely good balance? That flamingo was out to get me, and I’ve been afraid of flamingos ever since.

[long pause]

A: Uh…

B: Don’t you have four parents that are all psychologists? Why are you bringing this up to us? 

C: Because I already know it’s irrational. I just wanted to get it out and hear your honest thoughts about flamingos.

B: Okay…I guess. But my thoughts are just really that I’m not afraid of them?

C: You’re not afraid of anything.

A: Everyone’s afraid of something.

B: Except me. I’m fearless.

C: Maybe we should make a trade.

B: I get to be afraid of flamingos and you get to walk through the theater department scene shop without jumping away from all the ladders?

C: Hey, not walking under ladders is a safety issue and _not _just a petty superstition.

A: Maybe we should get back to the topic at hand.

C: Of course. So Andi: thoughts on flamingos?

A: Personally I like flamingos. They just seem so graceful and beautiful. And have you ever seen those pictures where they put their heads together and their necks for a heart? Ooh, I just got an idea for an art project!

C: You're going to project my deepest fears into your art?

A: Pretty much.

C: You know what, that might actually help.

A: Buffy, can we say it?

B: Are you okay with it just this once, Cyrus?

C: Go ahead, ladies.

A & B, in unison: Just another service we provide.

A: Hell yeah!

B: Now do you see how satisfying it is?

A: I feel like I understand the universe now.

C: For our listeners who need some context, “just another service we provide” is something Buffy and I say together when we help Andi with one of her problems. We started doing it a few years ago. Now she finally got to return the favor. 

A: To be fair, I’ve had a lot of stuff.

C: Speaking of which, what would you like to talk about today Andi?

A: Thanks for asking Cyrus. So I just got the school supply list for SAVA, and it’s majorly freaking me out. It doesn’t start for a few more weeks but I’m already feeling overwhelmed.

C: Why is that?

A: It’s just…y’know, looking through the list is so intimidating. Name brand oil paints. Charcoal. Shading pencils. Four different types of _erasers_. And that’s just the stuff we need to buy on our own for outside of class. I got into SAVA with just paper cranes, friendship bracelets, and trash turned into an art piece. I don’t know how to use any of this high-brow stuff. And why does everything have to be new? Why can’t I just recycle something?

B: They probably just want to teach you the basics in a lot of different art forms so that you can build from there, find a specialty, or even combine them. 

C: Buffy’s right. And how do you know you can’t use anything recycled? You don’t even know what your assignments are yet.

A: I just feel like I’m not even there yet but they’re already trying to weed me out. I thought I wanted to go to SAVA more than anything, but now I don’t know. If I was good enough to get in on my own, why can’t I just keep up with what I was doing and become an artist that way?

C: What you’re feeling is called imposter syndrome. You think that you don’t belong, that you’re not good enough. But remember that they _chose_you. They saw your potential and wanted to help you thrive as an artist. 

A: But all of this fancy art stuff isn’t what I applied with. It’s like they’re trying to change me to fit their idea of what an artist should be.

B: Andi, you haven’t even started classes there yet. Learning all these things will just give you new tools to make your own art with. And if any of those snooty art teachers try to tell you that your art doesn’t line up with their ‘brand’ or whatever, I’ll personally march into SAVA and fight every single one of them.

C: And I will support you both with snacks and first aid supplies from a safe distance.

A: (laughing) Thanks. I guess it’s just hard not to doubt myself when I know that I’ll stick out like a sore thumb just because of my art style. But I’ve already stuck out as the weird girl, the quiet girl, the Asian-stereotype girl, you name it. I can handle it.

C: And now you’ll be known as the artist, the environmentalist, and the change-maker.

B: Those seem like much better labels to live by.

A: You’re right. Well, if I’m not dropping out of SAVA before the start of the school year, then I should probably prepare my parents for when they find out how much cash they have to drop on art supplies.

B: Maybe we should make some cookies when we’re done recording.

A: Good call.

C: Speaking of recording, we have just enough time left for Buffy to tell us about her topic for this week.

B: I’m actually really glad I get to talk about this, because I wasn’t sure if Andi would actually bring it up or not and I didn’t have a backup plan.

A: Really? What is it?

B: I want to talk about the fires in the Amazon.

A: You’re right, that’s an important topic.

C: I’ve heard a lot about them on social media. What do you want to talk about?

B: I guess just…everything? I can’t believe that it’s happening but at the same time it feels almost too real. It’s completely dystopian and yet it fits in with everything else happening in the world.

C: That’s a really valid feeling.

B: Did you hear that the fires were intentional too? I just thought they were regular forest fires at first. They were set to clear the land and get rid of Indigenous peoples. I can’t believe that people are so greedy. It’s absolutely evil.

A: I wish we could just raid a dumpster like we did with Mint Chip. How are we supposed to do anything from halfway across the world?

B: You? You could do anything, Andi. You can create an art piece and auction it off, and donate everything to the Amazon frontlines. What am I supposed to do? I can’t just play basketball and save the world.

C: Why not?

B: Is that supposed to be a serious question?

C: I mean, it’s not such a crazy idea. You could do a charity basketball game, or even a tournament. Any money you make from tickets and concessions could be donated.

B: Don’t you need a ton of planning for that though? I don’t know how long I have to do something before these fires go past the tipping point.

C: You won’t know unless you try.

A: He’s right, Buffy. Basketball is something you really good at, but you’re even better at organizing people and making things happen. A charity event would be incredible.

B: I’m just worried that I’ll be too cocky and take on more than I can handle. It happened already with the track team, the basketball team, and when I tried to run that marathon. I’ve never done something this big and I don’t want it to be a disaster.

A: Well luckily for you, you’ve already got two amazing people to help you every step of the way.

C: And as a professional disaster myself, I think I know enough to help minimize the casualties.

B: I guess we’re doing it then. [pause] I guess I really didn’t expect that conversation to end on an exciting note.

A: Considering everything that’s happening, I think we could all use some excitement.

C: And can I just say that I think this first episode of our podcast was _very _exciting!

B: It was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. I mean it’s just talking into microphones on Andi’s bed, and yet it’s…cathartic? Is that the right word?

C: Yeah, it fits.

A: Considering that we had no idea what we were doing, I think we rocked it.

C: Speak for yourself. As someone who spent the last week outlining _exactly _what I was going to talk about, I think I absolutely heckin’ killed it.

B: We’re still saying “heck,” huh?

C: We have no idea who our audience is going to be. What if my parents hear me swearing?

A: I think they’ll be more interested in the whole flamingo thing.

C: Cookies? Didn’t someone say we were gonna make cookies after recording?

B: Buffy rolls her eyes at Cyrus.

C: I thought you didn’t like the narration.

B: I wouldn’t call it narration. Considering at least half our audience probably just rolled their eyes too, it’s more like...audience interaction.

A: Cyrus is right though, we should be wrapping up. Bowie wants to start dinner by 7.

B: Is that it already? It feels like we barely got started.

C: We can try starting early next week and going a bit longer.

B: What do you think, Andi?

A: I don’t really have a preference. Whatever decision you come up with is fine, just do it quick so I can go and shove pasta in my face before it gets cold.

B: Let's talk about this over dinner then.

C: You dad didn’t make cauliflower taters again did he? As much as I love him, I just can’t get behind those baby tater frauds.

A: Nah, I think it’s real veggies on the side tonight.

C: Thank god. I’m fine with eating healthy, I want to eat healthy, I just need healthy food to be upfront.

B: Alright, well I guess this is the end of our show then. See you next week!

A: I hope you enjoyed the first episode!

C: Remember to subscribe and rate our podcast! It really helps get ourselves out there and noticed by other listeners. And if you have any comments, suggestions, or just want to chat, we have the twitter handle listed in our description. And—

A & B, in unison: —Cyrus!

C: Okay, fine. Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading until the end! I had a lot of fun writing this and experimenting with a different writing style. Not to be all Cyrus on y'all, but I would love some input on the following things:
> 
> 1\. Do you like having the names initialized, or should I write them in full? It makes the writing go faster but it may get confusing when these start to get longer and have additionial characters (Ex: Andi and Amber have the same first initial). 
> 
> 2\. What do you think of the length? About how long did it take you to read? Realistically, podcasts are usually around 40-60 minutes and I don't want to go quite that long but I do think a little longer might be good. Let me know, this is still a very new format for me to be writing in!


End file.
